


Interruptions

by pickleplum



Series: Texts from the Shatterdome [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you two are having sex, stop. I have a question about physics.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

Tendo Choi’s spent the last twenty minutes struggling to find a way to explain how the Breach works to the science-impaired Senator he and the Marshal have to brief in the morning. That the project is making him late for his 8pm vid call with Alison is not helping his mood.

Then Tendo has a brilliant idea. “A job delegated is a job done, as I like to say.” 

He types the code for the K-Science area into his terminal. Someone must have left the connection open because Tendo’s soon looking at a very empty and disturbingly quiet lab. “Doctors? I need your expertise!” he calls. He’s already grinning. He’ll be talking to Alison in no time.

But there’s no answer from the lab. “Doctor Gottlieb? Newt?” he tries.

Still no answer. “Newt. I know _you’re_ still in there. No way you’ve packed it in for the night already. I saw how much coffee you had with dinner.”

Nothing. “Say something, guys, or I’ll send medical down to make sure one of Newt’s “experiments” hasn’t killed you both.”

Nada. Newt not responding to an insult? This should be _fascinating_ , Tendo thinks. He clears his throat and tries to keep his voice as neutral as possible around the smile splitting his face.

“If you two are having sex, stop. I have a question about physics.”

There’s a short pause. Then, one of Newt’s hands reaches up into view and grabs the edge of the desk, followed shortly by his face and shoulders. If possible, he looks more dishevelled than usual. And distinctly flushed. Tendo’s smile turns feline.

“Tendo! What do you need, dude?” Newt sounds winded but has one of his manically happy expressions in place.

“Actually, I was hoping Doctor Gottlieb could write me an idiot-ready explanation of Breach physics for the Senator who’s coming in the morning” he says, poker-faced.

Newt blinks rapidly. “Uh … well … Hermann’s … _Ow!_ … uh … not here right now.”

“Oh? He’s gone back to his room? I can call over there.” Tendo moves to break the connection even though he has no intention of actually doing so. He’s enjoying this much too much to end it yet.

Newt yelps and lunges toward the screen cam, looking desperate and very, very afraid. “No! He’s just … busy!” He winces. “I don’t know where he is! But I’ll find him and tell him to call you!” The scientist is rapidly approaching panic. 

Tendo decides it’s time to cut the guy a break. “That would be great! Have him call my quarters when he’s done writing. Thanks, Newt!” Tendo can no longer suppress a toothy grin. “We’ll have to catch up later. I have to go share the latest gossip with Alison.” He winks.

He wishes he’d thought to grab a screencap of Newt’s horrified face the instant before the man is yanked downward out of camera range and the connection breaks.

Tendo laughs all the way back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://textsfromtheshatterdome.tumblr.com/post/58575248691/submitted-by-thischarmingmanic). Tendo’s line about delegation comes verbatim from my boss.
> 
> When I joined AO3, I promised myself I wouldn’t ship non-canon-confirmed relationships. I lasted 15 days. *sigh*
> 
> Recommended listening: X, _Los Angeles_ , Track 9, “The World’s a Mess, It’s in My Kiss”


End file.
